The Other Side of the Fence
by Jlargent
Summary: *Minor spoilers for Burst* It's been a few months since the fall of Hebijo Academy and one rainy day two ninjas get to know each other a little bit better. Asuka/Homura lemon! (Sorry for the crappy description.)


**The Other Side of the Fence.**

 _Me: Hello my fans and welcome to another Lemon from yours truly this one is on the video game Senran Kagura. The pairing is Asuka/Homura and be prepared for an interesting idea. I do not own Senran Kagura or any characters residing in that universe in any shape or form, typical disclaimers apply._

Asuka's POV.

I let out a final scream as my dual blades slash at Yamato-no-Orochi and with a deafening scream the monster started to break apart in the literal sense, I guess it is no surprise really; the beast was literally an entire school building when it was summoned and used its demonic powers to warp and twist the school into its monstrous shape, I extend my senses and to my relief the Hebijo students life force was faint but they were alive. For a moment I had the memory of my fight of Homura played in my head, I blushed as I remember her exposed body looked when I defeated her.

I wipe my eyes to see the smoke clear to see the Hebijo girls amidst the rubble and the look in Homura's eyes was clear; thank you and we'll settle it next time. The wind picks up obscuring them in smoke and when the smoke clears again they're gone, I smile accepting the challenge that Homura has set out for me, I turn to my friends and we began a long walk home, we were battered and bruised, and our clothes were barely hanging on our bodies but we didn't care, we are smiling, laughing and we just saved the world. Modesty can wait until we reach civilization.

One month later…

I wince as the sunlight hits me in the eyes, I look at the clock and mentally cheered that I have no school for a while. The 'official' reason the school was closed was due to an attack by rival gangs seeing to use Hanzo to add to their territory and it had gotten out of hand resulting in some considerable property damage that would force the school to close for a few months until repairs are complete, the actual reason is that since Hebijo attacked the school it's undergoing repairs and upgrades to the security.

I sit up and stretch looking outside a bit and saw that despite the sun shining it looked like a storm was headed this way I remembered that the weather report said that the forecast was supposed to be rainy all day, I looked at the chore list that my grandfather set up for me and I grimaced at the words "Clean the Attic." The last time I was up there the place was packed to the brim with boxes and other items _Maybe I should call the girls to see if they can help me out._ I thought making plans for today.

 _Several phone calls later…_

I groan in frustration, it seems that somehow they all had plans, Ikaruga was training, Hibari was with her parents, Yagyu was in China on a training trip and Katsuragi was on assignment from her family, all of a sudden I remember that an odd jobs worker that was highly recommended, I quickly grab the phone and call the number, after leaving a message I decided to help with the cleaning. By that I mean remove anything involving ninjutsu like scrolls and shurikens, the rest can be easily explained as antiques from the family.

Not ten minutes later there was a knock at the door, I quickly answer the door and to my shock and surprise Homura was standing there, I instinctively reach for my swords only to realize that I had forgotten them and to my surprise Homura wasn't carrying her blades, for a few moments there was an awkward silence "Um, did you call for an odd job that needed to be dealt with?" she said slowly.

"Um, yeah?" I said slowly trying to reel in the fact that this is the same ninja that I fought prior to all this.

"This is going to be incredibly awkward isn't it?" Homura asks rhetorically.

"That much is obvious." I agreed.

"Maybe I should leave." Homura said just as a loud rumble of thunder sounded.

"I think Mother Nature says otherwise." I said "Look how about I help you with the cleanup and I'll make us some lunch to make up for the awkwardness?" I offered.

"…Fine, but you'll have to pay me double since this is a shinobi residence." She points out.

"DOUBLE?!" I exclaim.

"Like I said this is a shinobi residence so if I'm not careful then I would fall into a trap and get severely injured or even killed so I need compensation for hazardous work environments." Homura points out smugly.

"You are an evil, manipulative, conniving little bitch. You know that right?" I growled in defeat.

"Ninja remember? Or at least I was." Homura said slightly downcast. I winced remembering that Homura and the rest of her friends are now considered rouge and are to be killed on sight Despite everything they've done they were betrayed by their own side, I guess that's why I can't kill Homura, despite the rivalry I have with her I guess I can consider her a friend and that's something she needs right now more than anything.

"How are your friends doing?" I asked her trying to change the topic.

"Well, Hikage is a waitress at a cafe Yomi helps out around the slums along with your friend Ikaruga, Mirai became a fiction writer go figure, and Haruka...Well she tries to keep a job for more than a day at least." She said.

"And you?" I ask her.

"I mainly do small jobs here and there to provide some sort of income for the girls." Homura answered.

"Maybe we should get started on the cleanup." I suggested.

"Yeah." She said and we headed up the attic. Despite the large amount of clutter and other oddities we managed to knock it out in a few hours much to my surprise. While we were cleaning I spotted a scroll that was unknown to me, most shinobi tend to label scrolls for future reference or to hand to his/her students when they reach an appropriate stage in their training. However this wasn't labeled _Maybe it's some type of ultra-powerful ninjutsu!_ I thought eagerly. I put the scroll aside wanting to look at it later on, since my grandfather is an accomplished chef I learned a few things from him, while I can't make his world famous futomaki rolls I can cook a good meal as the two of us sat down I could not help but think about what was in the scroll.

"Hello, earth to Asuka, come in." Homura's voice broke my train of thoughts I raise my head to see Homura's face close to me with concern in her eyes, my eyes widened and I stumble backwards accidentally grabbing her sending us crashing onto the floor and squeezed my eyes shut from the impact of hitting said floor, when I opened my eyes to see her lips pushed against mine and her hands grabbing my breasts. Homura's eyes widened and for a moment I could see a glimmer of hesitation but she pulls her lips away from mine, I could taste the hint of strawberry on her lips.

"I-I'm sorry Asuka." She stutters, her face crimson on her face _She looks so adorable like this._ I thought blushing deeper from the kiss and how she was looking.

"I-it's okay. It was my fault anyway." I replied stuttering myself at, I look around to see the scroll that I had on the floor open and glowing a bright yellow _Oh shit! It's a trap scroll!_ I thought panicking, before I could react the scroll exploded in a flash of light blinding the two of us, the light faded and I could see that nothing was wrong _Huh, must've been just a flash scroll_ I breathed a sigh of relief, I grab Homura's hand and gently pulled her up when all of a sudden a spark of static electricity shocks up both.

"Ow, what the hell?" Homura grumbled shaking her hand from the shock.

"Sorry about that." I apologized then I clutched my head, I felt strange like something was wrong but yet it wasn't, I look to my side to see Homura and see that she was suffering the same _Heh, serves the uppity bitch right_ my thoughts turned to punishing her for the shit she pulled before we took down that monster _Yeah, why not? I mean she is evil and it would be fitting she should be punished for her crimes._ With that I grab her breasts and roughly kiss her on the lips, I pull away with an evil glint in my eyes "You know you did say that we were going to have a rematch. So let's do it here and now." I said pulling her towards my bedroom.

(Lemon Alert! If you are offended by sexy acts between two sexy ninjas then what the hell is wrong with you?)

I roughly rip Homura's school uniform seeing her in her black thong and chest bindings, I could feel myself become wet at the sight and I toss her on the bed and quickly strip my clothes off and before she could react I lick her neck making her shudder at the feeling.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" she asks me in a frightened tone that was sending a shiver of pleasure down my spine at how submissive she was being.

"We're having our rematch." I said removing her thong and almost salivating at her pussy being wet.

"No, don't do this!" Homura was particularly screaming before moaning at having my mouth pleasuring her nether region. I shifted myself to place my own lower region over her.

"If you want to beat me then get to work!" I exclaim and she hurriedly removes my sopping wet panties, before she could say anything I place my lower lips on her mouth. I shudder at how her tongue was entering inside me "Now let's see who has more stamina." I said before returning to my task and I plunge my own tongue down her cunt making her stiffen at the sheer pleasure before she returns the favor, I moan into her vibrating her clit and she in turns follows suit but she flicks her tongue onto mine making me shudder in pleasure. This continues on until we climax simultaneously, Homura slowly gets up and she removes my bra and gently cup my breasts from behind and starts to massage them, I moan at the action I turn my head and I catch her lips onto mine.

She pulls away from me "How about something a bit more gentler this time around?" she asks me rhetorically, one of her hands snakes its way down to my wet core she slowly enters her fingers in and out of it making me moan in bliss, the combination of her massaging my breast and fingering my pussy was wonderful, all of a sudden she stops much to my frustration, she turns me around and she kisses me on the lips again and then slowly makes her way down to lower lips and she sticks her tongue inside making me moan loudly, I was helpless against her oral skills and with a scream I cum, Homura eagerly laps up my essence and she places her own pussy over my lips "Let's see how good you are." She said before moaning at my own oral skills.

I thrust my tongue deep into her pussy and she clutches the bedsheets and throws her head back before she screams in ecstasy and my mouth was flooded by her own essence, she moans and falls backwards onto the bed, I lift her leg up "We're not done yet, I have enough for one more orgasm." I said placing my lower lips against hers and I slowly grind against it making both of us moan in synch and I gradually pick up speed our bodies were already slick with the combination of sweat and cum making it easier to rub her already smooth skin, the friction from rubbing her pussy against mine was setting me aflame.

"IT FEELS SO GOOD!" Homura moans as she starts to pick up the pace to match mine.

"OH HOMURA!" I moan as the heat starts to become unbearable.

"ASUKA!" Homura screams as she climaxes.

"HOMURA!" I moan with her and the sexual acts finally takes its toll and I collapse next to her in blissful slumber.

(End Lemon!)

I slowly open my eyes and I see a naked Homura and the memory of the night before hits me like a train, I blush deeply remembering how I acted _What was wrong with me? I acted like an evil shinobi. Was it that scroll?_ I asked myself mentally, I was acting out of character and it may have been that scroll's fault. I grimaced at how sticky I was and I stagger to the shower, I turn on the water and I let out a moan of bliss as last night's 'fun' left me with an ache in my lower region _I admit I enjoyed myself last night but that wasn't how I wanted it to happen._ I thought as my mind drifted back to what I did, I blushed at how Homura's tongue felt inside me and how she tasted.

My thoughts were broken when a pair of tanned and toned arms wraps themselves around me, I yelped as the hands turned me around to reveal a naked Homura smiling seductively, she kisses me deeply which I returned, I moaned as her tongue was fighting mine for dominance, soon we broke apart.

She pecks my cheek making me blush "I have to say if you treat all of your guests like that I should've visited you sooner." She whispered into my ear making me shudder "So how about another rematch?" she asks me sliding her hand towards my aching core, I pull her hand away and turned away from her.

"Homura, what we did last night…" I said before Homura interrupted me.

"I know you weren't yourself." She said much to my surprise.

"Then why didn't you stop me?" I asked her.

"To be honest, I wanted to see that side of you. And you were amazing the way you dominated me." she said.

"I practically raped you!" I shouted.

"Asuka when I saw that scroll I recognized it." She said surprising me "It's called the Opposite Morality Jutsu. What it does is changes the alignment of a shinobi for a brief time, evil becomes good and vice versa, the reason this jutsu was no longer used is that it would also affect the user in question so it was more harm than good." She explained "There was also the risk of the effect becoming permanent, you were lucky that it didn't happen." She said making me blush "Look, when I was about to enter a good shinobi school I was tricked by an evil ninja and I killed him in self-defense. As a result, my family disowned me, and I was blacklisted from every good shinobi school. What happened last night made me feel like a good shinobi again even if it was for a brief period." She said with tears in her eyes.

I leaned forward and hugged her "You know my grandfather could vouch for you and your friends so that you could attend Hanzo." I suggested.

"Thanks but let's face it we're rouges, even if we did join up with you goody two shoes, it won't change the fact that we not going to be trusted by either side." Homura points out but her face softens "Besides, they're not my friends." She said making me saddened before she spoke again "They're family." She clarified; I hug her and kiss her on the lips surprising her.

I pulled away "The offer will always be open to you and your family." I said and this time Homura was the one kissing me _Maybe being evil isn't so bad after all._ I thought as the two of us kept on kissing.

 _The end._

 _Me: Yes Asuka join the dark side we have cookies! I finally got this done and I really like how this turned out so get ready for my next lemon story soon!_

 _As always Hoody Hoo!_


End file.
